


Harry potter dabble

by Sjokoladebrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Harry Potter is the Santa Claus, Harry is Santa Claus, Harry is santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjokoladebrus/pseuds/Sjokoladebrus
Summary: Harry Potter never got presents when he was little, he prayed to Santa but he never came. One time years later, when he got a visit from Dobby he got an idea.An idea that would change the world.
Kudos: 5





	Harry potter dabble

It was Christmas. A lonely Christmas for Harry Potter. He was in the second year at Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft, this year Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger went home to celebrate instead of being at Hogwarts with him.  
Harry walked to the great hall to get dinner. He opened the doors to the great hall, inside was a long table instead of the usual four. A few people were sitting at the table. Two Slytherins and one Hufflepuff. There were no Gryffindors or Ravenclaws at the table. A few teachers were also sitting at their usual place, the rest either has already eaten or was going to eat later.   
Harry walked towards the feast. There he sat at the end of the table towards the doors leading out of the great hall. He took some turkey and potatoes to his plate. He sat there staring at the plate for five minutes before he managed to bring himself to eat the food.


End file.
